Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and display apparatus, and particularly relates to a display device for mutual splicing and display apparatus including a plurality of the display devices.
Description of Related Art
An existing television (TV) wall splicing technique is to stack and assemble a plurality of small displays to form a large TV wall, and due to borders of the displays and seams exist between the displays, a plurality of visible black lines is shown in an image frame when the TV wall displays, which influences a display quality. In order to mitigate the problem of the visible black lines of the TV wall, displays of a slim border are developed to narrow the seams existed between the displays when the displays are spliced. However, even the displays with the narrowest borders are adopted, in order to avoid mutual extrusion of the displays to cause damage, a certain safety distance has to be retained, so that the TV wall still has the splicing seams.
A seamless splicing technique is developed in recent years, where an optical element is installed on a display surface of the display to enlarge or duplicate the image frame, so as to shield the borders of the displays and the splicing seams on the TV wall. However, the optical elements installed on the displays still have seams there between due to an assembly tolerance, such that the TV wall still has the splicing seams, and the problem of visible black lines of the TV wall cannot be completely resolved.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.